


Strings of Fate Tie Us Together

by Buki_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Birthday, Declarations Of Love, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Original Character, Random & Short, Red String of Fate, Short & Sweet, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buki_writes/pseuds/Buki_writes
Summary: “Big day huh?” The blonde girl giggles, coming to sit next to me on the bench I’ve made my way to.“You could say that.”~A red String of Fate ties everyone together, pairing each individual off with another (though you can have multiple soulmates, it’s highly unlikely). They rest on the left pinky, seemingly ties rather loosely and able to slip off easily.Shizen Baioretto is a third year student at Karasuno, co-managing the ever popular boys volleyball team. She loves the boys like her own brothers, but never had the chance to find her true love.Well, not until new student Bōken-sha  shows up for practice and throws a wrench in her birthday plans.





	Strings of Fate Tie Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this, it’s my very first ever on this site! This work was actually originally for a competition I never would’ve won on Wattpad a while back, but I decided to polish it up and post it to get ready for the upcoming fourth season! Anyways, I just hope you enjoy and find what you’re looking for.
> 
> Catch the love! UwU<❤️

There’s always been a string on my left pinky.

Everyone has one, usually appearing around four years old. Though they only seem to be tied loosely, you can’t take them off. However, you can cut them and sever the bond between soulmates, the price often death - killing them through the immense pain.

My string came on time, leading away from me at all times. At least, that’s what it seemed like until my seventeenth birthday.

My birthday didn’t seem special, like any other day I got dressed in my school uniform. My string got caught in my hair as I went to put it up, making it so I had to restart. I also nearly tripped over the colored thread as I wound around my room to collect the items I needed for the day.

“Come on, cooperate please,” I mumble to myself, winding it up in my hand to untangle it.

I grab my bag and head into the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast snack and hugging my mother and sister before heading out the door.

“Have a good day and happy birthday!” My mother calls over her shoulder at me, my sister following suit.

“Bye! See you after club!” I call back, slipping my shoes on and exiting through the front door.

The cool morning air meets my skin as I walk to our bike rack and unlock my pale purple bike. I climb on effortlessly, ignoring my helmet and peddle off to school.

After about fifteen minutes and three stops to untangle my red string from my bike, I reach my high school - Karasuno. The outside hasn’t changed much in my first two years, remaining the same pale shade. But it’s the people that really matter.

Karasuno has always been a decent school to get into, not having really any downsides or major upsides. It is, however, the home of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team. We’ve made it to nationals in the past, but the first year I came we really got our mojo back. I had to get in on the action, becoming co-manager to Yachi.

By the time volleyball rolled around, I had heard rumors of a new member joining after school. A guy standing 186 cm and with enough muscle to rival the other third years already in the club. They made him sound good, but one can never trust everything they hear.

I walk into the gym and join the guys in their warm ups, helping them toss and showing them up from time to time. It’s nice to get away and surround yourself with enthusiasm and the rush of volleyball at the end of the day. But that’s when he walks in.

He’s absolutely beautiful, every centimeter of him grabs my attention. His loose black hoodie, panda snapback hat, dark grey shorts, white and red volleyball shoes, and white duffel bag stroll in at a leisurely pace.

My breath hitches and I pause mid-stretch to ogle at the newcomer, getting a snicker or two from those around me.

His messy black hair is dyed on the tips to a navy blue, two piercings decorate his right ear, a black ring sits on both his right pinky and his left ring finger, and an orange Karasuno wristband is around his right wrist. Two beautifully navy blue eyes, dark freckles dust his cheeks and nose, and his lips a pale pink. It took nearly everything in me not to fall over.

“You the new guy? We’re just warming up now. You can join us,” I call, readjusting and focusing on what I’d been doing before he arrived.

The boys and Yachi give me a look, but I glared at them and they resumed as well. Yachi a bit more hesitant, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. I ignore her.

He makes his way over, dropping down directly across from me and catching my gaze in his own. Does my heart always beat this fast? Do my palms always sweat so much? I look away.

“I think she’s crushing on the new guy. He’s third year, right?” Hinata whispers, leaning into Kageyama.

“Hinata, you need to learn how to whisper. And no, I don’t have a crush on him. He just surprised me when he came in,” I reply in a hushed tone, quiet enough to not be overheard.

“Whatever you say. You just look like I did when my string met with Kageyama’s,” he retorts, returning to normal.

I roll my eyes and we all stand up, moving into the last part of the routine - running three laps around the gym.

~

“What’s your name again?” Coach Ukai asks the new member, looking him over once.

“Bōken-sha, Kaigun Bōken-sha. I just transferred today sir,” he answers, smiling sweetly.

His voice is deeper than I thought, but not gravelly or overly raspy either. It’s nice, I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.

“Ah, yes. What brings you here?”

“Her.” He points across the gym and directly at me.

My eyes go wide and I feel a blush form on my cheeks. What did he just say?

I’m not the only one shocked either. All attention seems to have shifted to us, all other conversations halted to listen in on what’s going on.

“M-me? Why?” I stutter, fumbling my words.

“Why? Was I supposed to stay so far away from my soulmate?” He simply says and holds his left hand up, glancing down at his string then back at me. I look at my string and follow it as it loops around the floor and trails over to him, connecting to his pinky.

Now everyone’s breath hitches and all eyes are trained on me - I’ve just met my soulmate. He smirks at me and lowers his hand again.

“How far…?”

“I’m from Tokyo. My parents talked to the school and they let me transfer.”

“Th-that’s crazy! You’re from Tokyo? That’s almost five hours away!” This isn’t going very well.

I take a deep breathe and start again, calming my deep fried nerves. “Shizen Baioretto is my full name, but I go by many names. Bai, Shizen, Shi, Etto, choose your favorite. We can talk more after practice.

“I like Shi… can I call you that from now on?” He asks softly, earning a slight blush and nod from me.

Coach Ukai calls everyone over to discuss practice and techniques, causing him to turn his focus away from me. Practice finally starts, leaving me and Yachi to watch and take notes.

“Big day huh?” The blonde girl giggles, coming to sit next to me on the bench I’ve made my way to.

“You could say that.”

~

After practice, which lasted a bit longer than usual due to the delay at the beginning, I walk to the bike rack and unlock my bike. Only after I’ve climbed on do I realize Kaigun standing next to a navy blue bike with a large wicker basket attached to the front like Hinata’s.

“That’s a cute bike,” he says, glancing down at it.

“I guess so. I got it my first year here for my birthday,” I reply, the darkness masking the beginnings of a blush.

“Can I walk you home? Or rather bike next to you?” He offers me a smile that melts my insides.

“U-uh, sure…” How could I say no to that?

He climbs on his own bike and I begin to peddle off, leaving him trailing after me. He starts out behind me, but he soon comes to my side.

“Is it true what you said earlier?” He suddenly asks, causing me to look his way and almost run into a curb.

“About what? I said a lot of things earlier.”

“When you were talking to Yachi, you said something about your birthday and that you were going to have a party tomorrow after practice?”

“Yeah, it’s true. I don’t even remember saying that though… you have good hearing. You just kind of… make me nervous - I don’t know if you’ve noticed.”

“I… make you nervous? Cause I showed up at volleyball practice? Or the string?”

“All of it honestly. I wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen. I was beginning to think I’d never find you. Is that bad?”

“No, I was the same way. My mother finally convinced me to go after you, saying she’d follow my string for me if it meant she’d have another person to talk too.” That was a joke, I laugh a little.

“You’re actually a pretty cool guy, I’m glad she did,” I answer honestly, this time it’s him who blushes.

“Me too,” he adds softly.

Laughing and speeding up, I shout over my shoulder at him. “Race you! Loser pays for meat buns tomorrow after practice!”

~

The bike ride seemed to end too quickly, talking and racing taking up most of it. We finally got to my house and stopped in front of my bike rack.

“Seems like you’ve had a long streak of boring birthdays,” he jokes, watching me put my bike away and walk towards my door.

“Yeah, pretty much,” I reply, laughing lightly as I walk backwards and he climbs off his bike to follow me.

“Except this one, right?” He asks, moving to my side.

“Definitely,” I breathe out, grabbing his hand and making my way to the front door.

Using my right hand, I take his hat and place it on my own head, hearing his musical laugh once more.


End file.
